


the legend gets jealous

by Firestorm0108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: hercules demands a fight with percy





	the legend gets jealous

As Percy relaxed in his cabin he realised this was the first time he had been able to relax since he set foot in the wolf den, since then having become a pretor, board a flying boat and helped defeat Geia. as he relaxed in his doom the room started to shake as he sighed and sat up as he tilted his head just making sure it wasn't his own power causing this as he jumped out of bed and opened the door and walked out as every demigod in the camp had gathered as a large man stood in a crater in the middle of the cabins as Annabeth appeared behind Percy “that's Hercules” she whispered into his ear as he sighed “never seen him before and im already sick of him” he muttered as he walked towards the God “Hercules” Percy spoke as the God turned to look at him “are you the one they call Percy Jackson?” he asked as Percy shrugged “depends who ‘they’ are, what can I help you with?” he replied as he cursed his phrasing knowing that all gods wanted was an errand boy. “There is something i want from you cousin” the God spoke as Percy was just about ready to overthrow the Gods himself for some peace and quiet “and what's that?” he asked as Hercules pulled his club out of the air “fight me” he spoke with a steady voice as Percy knitted his eyebrows “why?” he asked as Hercules gritted his teeth, “you should be honoured” he spat as Percy rolled his eyes “yes but why waste your time on a mortal such as myself?” he asked in an overly polite tone any mortal would know to be a lie. “You have been marked as the saviour of Olympus, the greatest hero” Hercules stated as a ring of demigods formed, with Chiron readying to step forwards if Percy can't calm the situation “so what? Im stepping on your press?” he asked as Hercules looked like he wanted nothing more than to punch Percy as Percy took a step back and Hercules smirked “fine, fight me or…” he started as he kneeled down and raised his fist “I break this precious camp of yours” he smirked as Percy gritted his teeth. “Fine” Percy agreed as Chiron went to step forward as Percy raised a hand as Chiron stood back in the circle again.

Percy didn't like his odds, this guy was literally the stuff of most all the greek legends. But that didn't mean he was completely lost. He wasn't too far from the water and that meant he might just be in luck. Then there was always the final option. As Percy readied himself Hercules was looking as though he won the fight. Percy knew as soon he launched the first blow it would be an all out war. He uncapped his sword and readied himself. “Not really fair is it?” Percy asked “you were a powerful Demigod but thats nothing on the power you now have” he told Hercules who didn't seem to care in the slightest. “My son speaks the truth Hercules” a voice radiated through the circle as a familiar looking man walked towards the both of them as Percy smiled “dad” he welcomed his father as he hugged him and Poseidon hugged his son back “now isn't the time my son” he stated as he patted Percy on the back “you wish to stop me uncle?” Hercules asked as Poseidon shook his head “no, i just plan to make it even, though im sure Percy as he is would still give you a challenge i feel its not truly showing power if one is infinite and the other is not” he spoke as Percy noticed Hercules still had trouble looking Poseidon in the eyes. “What do you suggest?” Hercules asked with spite as Poseidon smiled as he raised his hand and a trident appeared “this trident was created the day my son was offered god hood, just incase he should ever reconsider” Poseidon told them as he handed the trident to Percy to took it “i think it should give him enough of a boost to make this more even” he smiled as Hercules chuckled “you think a new trident will make him as strong as me” Hercules asked almost offended as Poseidon shrugged “this trident, if wielded by a god, would boost their powers, but wielded by a mortal, it unlocks their powers and grants them full control over them” Poseidon smiled “please, continue, nephew” Poseidon smiled as Hercules nodded “i think i will” he agreed as he raised his club and tried to bring it down on Percy, who hadn't moved an inch since he took hold of the trident.

Percy felt like he was on a whole new level, he wasn't a god, but boy was he stronger. It felt like power was flowing through his entire body unlocking powers he didn't realise he had, or at least had never thought of using. As he noticed Hercules striking he raised his hand as a geyser shot out of the ground slamming into Hercules’ club with enough force to crack it “thats not possible” Hercules muttered as Percy smiled “oh, buddy, you have no idea whats possible” he smiled as he suddenly exploded in a green aura field shooting far above them as his eyes were brighter then ever.


End file.
